Minecraft short: encounter with an enderman
by arcaneshadow8082
Summary: This is a one chapter minecraft short story about an encounter with an endermen NOTE: some of this is based of my own experience but with added fiction as well enjoy :)


**A short minecraft story: First encounter with an endermen**

I arrive on this strange island a few days ago. At first I thought it was a beautiful paradise with all the trees and the animals and the large yellow sun that shone brightly on the land. That is until my first night. I hadn't thought about gathering weapons or supplies and I was completely unprepared for what I faced: zombies, skeletons, spiders you name it. I tried to avoid and dodge them and against all odds I survived. I realised that this was more than a holiday that every day would be a battle for survival and now it's another night. I constructed a make do wooden sword and now I'm huddled under a tree no sure what else to do.

There was a snarling from through the trees I stood up gripping my wooden sword I moved to the left slightly and I saw a tall, dark, slender figure with its back to me looking into the distance there were these strange purple dots swarming it like flies. I hadn't seen this thing before. Was it a friend or foe? I slowly made my way towards it crouching to make the smallest amount of noise I could. I was within touching distance and I returned to my original posture but then without warning it turned around I looked up and it look down i stared into its deep purple eyes for a few seconds but then it opened its chin went down and it opened its mouth and let out a horrifying screech in my face. I flinched and stepped backwards and then it was gone the only sign it was ever here was a few of those purple dots floating slowly in the air until then also disappearing. Now I was even more confused now _what was this thing and why had it done that? _I was snapped back into reality as I was hit from behind I screamed as I flew forward a few steps before landing with a thump. I span around and the thing was there again it snarled at me until disappearing again. I broke into a run it was hostile like the zombies and the skeletons instead I had never seen this before. It appeared in front of me followed by the purple dots. I swung my sword and it made contact but then it was gone again I tuned out on the other mobs that were now giving chase and focused on getting away from this new threat. I stopped. I had reached a cliff but now the thing was behind me I could sense it I looked down I think I can survive the drop so I jumped. I closed my eyes as I fell and then I hit the ground my eyes shot open and I realised I was in open plain.

I continued running as the thing appeared behind me once again. I span around and swung my sword around but this time it was gone before my sword could hit it. I turned back around. All my hope of surviving was drained from me now I wanted to just stop and let this thing get me but I didn't stop I kept running. I saw something move at my side it was incredibly fast it was only a blur but I knew it was that thing moving in for the kill. I look ahead and I saw a yellowy, orange glow in the distance it wasn't the sun that rose at the other side it was a village! Yes! If I could just get there I would be safe my hope flooded back into me and for a brief moment I forgot about the strange predator that was on my tail. Once again it was in front of me I flinched still not used to it and I shot to the side and darted forward avoiding it. I swung my sword around at thin air making sure to keep it back and I was so set on trying to keep it away that I didn't realise I was at the village. I started to slow down not sure why but I did. I felt safe now but I had let my guard down it hit me and I flew through the air smacking into a nearby building my sword snapped and the two halves fell down around me. It was there standing facing me I didn't want to die now I had found the village and found safety. I closed my eyes but then I heard it snarl and I opened my eyes and it wasn't there instead in its place was a man clad in diamond armour holding a diamond sword. He span around as the creature was behind him furiously attacking him. The man jumped and ran backwards while hacking away with his sword. The creature snarled and was constantly attacking him darting in and out of sight as it vanished and then quickly reappeared again continuing its assault and then it dropped down and was gone and the purple dots slowed and was also gone. The man had defeated it. He helped me up "thanks," I said "no problem," replied the man "I'm steve by the way," I nodded he seemed like a nice person. "So what was that thing?" I asked. "We call them endermen whatever you do don't look it in the eye that's what provokes it"

"If only I knew that sooner"

"Well you are safe in this village now"

"Yeah I am"

**The End**

If you have any suggestions for what mob or danger the character will face next please say in the comments


End file.
